Berserker (Menelaus)
Sun Berserker is a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. He is a Heroic Spirit, and the Servant of Sasaki Kojirou in Helsinki's Sun Song Holy Grail War. As an NPC, he is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality Sun Berserker has displayed little to no personality traits other than aggression and obedience to his Master. History - Role in Plot The Idelian Void During his time in Idelia, Sasaki Kojirou kept an instrument case with him at all times (except when he set out to join any large battles, such as against Moon Archer or when he battled the Void Dragon). He explained later that this box contained the severed arm of a mage who tried to kill him in New York who had command seals, and the catalyst for a servant that he acquired on Idelia. Sasaki would later incorporate the seals into his own body and summon Berserker using the Catalyst once he arrived in Limerick. It was made clear that Sasaki originally went to Idelia to find a suitable catalyst, and that Berserker's is something he "settled with" when the situation became complicated. During Ian and Isla McCraken's deadly encounter with Orla Fannon and Moon Saber, Sun Berserker, under orders from Sasaki, intervened and allowed the twins to escape. He was able to fight against Moon Saber on equal footing, which pleased Sasaki. Sun Berserker and his Master then parted ways with the twins. Relationships & Affiliations - Abilities General The full extent of Berserker's abilities is unknown. The following entries are what has been shown in-game and what has been revealed via Word of God. Servant Class & Personal Skills Mad Enhancement (A Rank) : "Strength is two ranks up. Constitution and Dexterity are one rank up. Acts like a machine, incapable of proper thought. 50% chance of resisting mind-affecting abilities or spells, and immune to fear. Servant has Disadvantage on Wisdom and Intelligence rolls. Frightful Presence DC is +6." : Berserker is incapable of thinking for himself in most situations. Rather than be a mindless killing machine, his mad enhancement is of such a high level that he simply does not process thought when unnecessary, and turns his attention single-mindedly to whatever his master directs him towards. : While this would normally require a Master with an abundance of mana "move" Berserker's body as a sort of jump-start in alerting him to his targets, Sasaki Kojirou is so proficient in the art of manipulating souls and interacting with them that to do so is almost effortless on his part. He is able to command Berserker as an extension of himself with virtually no lag and at no great cost to himself. Invasion Impulse (A Rank) : (''The in-game mechanics of this weapon have not been fully explained or revealed yet.)'' : This skill has only been shown once, when Berserker easily broke through Orla Fannon's bounded field and demolished a part of her home, something that had reinforcements and methods of protection build in, with such speed that neither could react to his presence. It is a skill that allows Berserker to easily "invade the enemy stronghold" no matter what defenses are in his path, so long as he knows he has a target within. As the name of the skill suggests, this ability is so ingrained into Berserker's battle experience that he does not even need to consider employing it, and instead it functions as a permanent autonomous immunity to any defenses he might encounter while invading an enemy camp. Noble Phantasms Invasion Gladius ''(C Rank Anti-Unit)'' : "Warping Vengeance Inverts Distance" : The Invasion Gladius is a martial weapon(sword) which deals 1d8+3 slashing damage, and has the Versatile(1d12) property. : The gladius wielded by Berserker is an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm of some sort, but its function has not been made clear. He uses it one-handed as a powerful weapons, though he carries other weapons(such as axes and other swords) with him. The extended name of the Noble Phantasm suggests it may have some sort of long-distance use, which is presumably also Anti-Unit. Trivia * - Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Humans Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Servants Category:Servants Category:Berserker-class Servants